


Winter Wonderland

by misswildfire



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: Kero and Yue have fun in the snow. Posted back on Ff.net in Feb of 2010, I'm just posting it over here as well.
Kudos: 8





	Winter Wonderland

Kero snickered to himself as he slowly crept behind a tree, trying to stay quiet as to not alert the other being, who was close by. This was going to be so much fun, and the best part was that the the winged creature would never see it coming. He watched the human-like being silently for a few moments as his prey sat on the ground meditating. His tail flicked back and forth in anticipation as he waited for the right moment to attack. 

Suddenly, he jumped out from his hiding spot, and roared, bounding towards the silver haired creature. When he was close enough, he used his giant paws to sweep as much snow as possible up into the air and towards the other. 

“Kero!” Yue growled, his wings flicking the snow that had landed on them back to the ground. “What do you think you are doing?” he demanded, picking himself off the ground gracefully in order to regard his sibling, who was currently rolling around on the ground, laughing. 

“Y-you should have se-seen your f-face!” he said between bouts of laughter. 

“So you think it is funny to disrupt my meditating by covering me in snow?” Yue asked. 

“Yep,” Ceroberus said, laying on his back and looking at his brother upside down. 

“Why?” Yue asked, almost dreading to know the answer behind his brothers antics. 

“I saw the human children do it and it seemed like fun. They call it a snow fight,” the lion explained grinning. 

“They throw snow at each other in fun? That does not sound like fun to me,” the moon spirit sniffed disdainfully. 

“You need to loosen up and have more fun, Yue,” Ceroberus said. “C’mon! Try it!” he said. “Bet’cha I can make a better ball of snow than you!” he challenged. 

“You do not have the hands required to make a ball of snow,” the long-haired angel said. 

“But I can still make one better than you!” Ceroberus goaded, knowing his brother would rise to the challenge. 

“Very well, we shall who can make a better ball of snow.” Without looking at his brother, Yue bent down to gather snow in order to shape it into a ball. While he was bending down, Kero took the opportunity to throw snow at his brother again. 

“Ceroberus!” Yue yelped. 

“Lighten up, stuffy robes. We’re suppose to be having fun,” he said, gathering snow with his paws to try and make a ball. He yelped in surprise when he felt a snowball connect with his head. 

“Hey!” he said. 

“All’s fair in love and war, is it not?” Yue asked, a small grin forming on his face. 

“You know this means war right?” the lion demanded, swatting more snow at his brother, who quickly retaliated with another snowball. Kero laughed as he watched his brother slowly begin to relax. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the snow, each using their own powers and the power of the cards to help in their war. 

Clow Reid watched from the entrance of the house, smiling as his two creations played and enjoyed themselves. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon. 


End file.
